spiritually aware and heading for care
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: OR the story of gina part 1, gina leeson hates her parents, and one day loses her temper with them, but that could possibly be the best thing she ever did!


Spiritually Aware And Heading For Care OR the story of Gina part 1.

(Prequel for Gina Leeson, Sherlock character)

_**A/N this is a prequel my friend wrote, as she came up with all the characters, apart from John and Sherlock obviously! I actually wrote the sequel to this, the story of Gina part 2 after my friend wrote this, but she set this in the past and i set the story of Gina part 2 in the present! So, yeah, just read and review! I want to know what you think! And if i should do any more Sherlock/Freya stories!**_

_**P.S, i apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance, most of my stories are typed up on Iphones or Ipods, and then i email them to myself and upload them to fanfic! **_

_**Taaar xx**_

Gina Leeson looked at her bedroom wall and sighed.

At fourteen, she could think of much better ways for her parents to punish her than just lock her in her bedroom. Again. It was the third time this week.

The seemingly endless pattern of roses and poppies on her wallpaper was a sight she'd become accustomed to whether she liked it or not. The fact was that she didn't like it. She didn't like any of it. She hated the fact that her parents were unbelievably devout God-botherers who had no time for science (which was her best subject at school, ironically) or the fact that she saw dead people...

Or she thought she did, anyway. It was hard to explain. At the start of an encounter, she was either fully awake or just getting to sleep. She always heard the voice first. They were usually pleading for a proper burial, or asking for a favour. Then, she could see them. They looked exactly how they did after they'd died, complete with stab wounds and bits of skull missing or whatever had happened. Gina wasn't squeamish. She couldn't afford to be. They repeated what she'd heard them say, but this time she could respond. She chatted to them. It made her feel as if she was some kind of psychiatrist or odd job person for the recently deceased. Imagine that as a newspaper advert. They often told her who they'd left behind and their entire life history. She agreed to whatever they asked her to do, wrote a note down and then they just disappeared.

It was weird, really, because whenever she looked up after she'd finished writing the note, they were gone. And it was always in a quiet place. Gina liked quiet places; they had a sense of sanity.

Her home was insane. Her mother Yvonne always had religious meetings every other evening and her father Ed never stopped doing his church columns for the local paper. He was the vicar at Saint Gregory's Catholic Church two miles away.

Her older sister, Jennifer Leeson, had just finished university and moved away to Jamaica, so she didn't have much, if any, contact with her.

Gina stared at one particular rose on her wall, studying every petal intently, every thorn right down to the shade of white the light had been portrayed in.

She had no time for religion or any other rubbish they spouted, because how could they prove it?

The answer was that they couldn't. All this had been relatively good from Gina's point of view. She had a content, separate life from her hectic, annoying family. Her parents hadn't bothered her because she hadn't bothered them.

Until last year.

Gina had been thirteen, home alone on a rainy day and on the Internet, to relieve agonising boredom that had built up ever since her parents had gone off to sort the car insurance out, even though she was under strict instructions not to touch her dad's spare laptop for if his main computer in his study crashed.

She didn't find it very hard to log into, although there was quite a thick security system on it! It came like second nature to her, and she had hacked the laptop in under five minutes, a new record!

She was on YouTube, looking at cat videos to see if Ray William Johnson was right about how unimpressive they were. He was.

Then, on the related videos list, there was a tutorial on how to make an origami butterfly. Just out of interest, she clicked on it. As she watched, she became enthralled by the beauty of the art.

All these amazing shapes and creatures came from a few simple folds of a piece of paper. She envied the Japanese now. After deleting her browsing history, she grabbed some paper from the printer, got the kitchen scissors for trimming and started to copy the video's instructions.

She found more models and new folds on every related videos list she went onto. Four hours later, she had made twenty-five different models over three times each to perfect them all.

Gina quickly decided that origami would become her secret pastime, because she was uncertain of whether her parents would approve or not. After a couple of minutes of looking over each different creation, her favourite model was the crane, which she decided she would make for people she had the highest regards or greatest thanks for. It would be her symbol of love.

After three months of origami practice unbeknown to her family, Gina had picked a lovely rose to present to her mother. She had knocked on the conservatory door, gone in to her mother and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Mum?" Gina asked shakily, as if the word was new. She remembered hating saying that, because she never felt as if the unconditional love she'd given as a child had been returned.  
"Yes?"  
"I've got a present for you."  
"Really? Let's see." Yvonne said dismissively, looking sarcastic and disappointed as she always had. Gina took a deep breath and produced the rose from behind her back. This was the only time she recalled praying for her to like what she'd done. Yvonne had studied the rose, but then flapped Gina's hand away.  
"You couldn't just have known how to make that from experience growing up in England. It's Japanese."  
"I know, Mum. I saw this video of how to make it on YouTube." Yvonne's face twisted into an expression of pure anger. She wasn't a big fan of the Internet; it held millions of sins, apparently.

Gina bit her tongue in frustration as she realised what she'd said. Then, her mother snatched the rose away from her hand. She pulled out her cigarette lighter, flicked it on and held it under the rose, waiting for it to catch fire. When it did, Gina's eyes widened.  
"Stop it!" she had yelped, reaching out to get the rose but she'd been shoved away by Yvonne.  
"How dare you disobey the rules of this house? This family is a respectable, God-fearing one." Yvonne snarled, heaping emphasis on the last one. "The Internet is nothing but an unsafe world meant to corrupt. It corrupts your mind and rots the barriers of innocence protecting you! You are nothing but a child, Georgina. You aren't ready to face the big, wide world until you step outside that front door with your bags packed and ready to move out! I'm disgusted. Japan is a war-torn, eccentric, good-for-nothing country full of idiots. How dare you bring its culture into our home? Get to your bedroom, you brat! Children must respect their parents' wishes!" Gina regretted what she had done next.

"I'm thirteen, Mum! And besides, you're one to talk about sin! You smoke! That's a sin because IT KILLS YOU!" she had screamed, but that was only half of it. She had then proceeded to throw a vase at the window and stomp off to her room to cry. She hadn't come down for tea that night. She could only hear her parents discussing what had happened. Then, when she was considering running away, she saw the huge wooden box in the corner of her room that she used to keep toys in.

She'd emptied it out and put all her origami models in there, and locked it. She had shoved the key in her pocket, where it still resided now.

As she wiped away tears from the horrible memories, Gina's ears pricked up. Her parents were using their Serious Discussion Voices. That was never good, because it usually meant discussing how to turn Gina into their idea of a normal fourteen-year-old, which was basically a living robot.

"She told you WHAT?!" Ed asked in disbelief.

"She told me she saw the spirits of the deceased. That's why I sent her up to her bedroom. I simply can't have that girl in the house, Ed. We need to solve this problem."

"I agree. This demon is not our daughter. She never has been." Gina's eyes welled up with tears when she heard Ed say that. She wished she'd never told her mother now. She wished she'd never been born.

"But we've tried everything else. I have a more… permanent idea in mind." Yvonne said. Gina slowly crept out of her bedroom onto the landing when she heard this. Her parents were in the chairs at the bottom of the staircase of their huge house. She lay on her front, with her feet just passing the golden metal line that bonded the carpets of her bedroom and the landing. Her socks were covered in carpet fluff.

"Go on, darling. What?" Ed asked tentatively.

"Put Georgina in care. She would be much happier there, rather than stay where she isn't wanted. I only want what's best for her. I see now that we've affected her severely, and I regret every single second. I don't deserve a daughter like her." Tears of joy rolled down Gina's cheek, partly because of the news she could escape this hellhole and partly because her father agreed with such enthusiasm.  
"I never thought of that! Disowning a demon is what we should have done fourteen years ago if the good Lord had given us a sign!" She crawled back into her bedroom as they celebrated. As she began to pack, Gina smiled a truly happy smile for the first time in her life. Disowning her was going to get her wretched parents into Hell forever. Exactly what they deserved, although they hadn't considered that yet. Gina just laughed and thanked God.

_**A/N so, that was the whole story! I could have probably set it into chapters, but thats too much like hard work! So, review and tell me if i should do any more! **_


End file.
